


Shooting Star

by BOKE_Crow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mer Hinata Shouyou, Pirate Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKE_Crow/pseuds/BOKE_Crow
Summary: [Who dared make him lose control of his own organs? He was a—"Quartermaster?"For God's sake! Kageyama will never admit how high he jumped, he looked everywhere for the melodic voice who just finished his thought."Hey, I'm right here!" The black-haired man looked down, in the dark he couldn't see well, but thanks to the moon, the reflection lightened the surrounding area in a pretty blueish color. The thing that attracted his eyes the most in the water was the orange hair floating around a pretty freckled face—What."Hi!" .]Mer!Hinata AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I don't know where this is going at all :)))  
> I just needed a break from my exams and this appeared ^^
> 
> In this AU, Kageyama is a pirate quartermaster, the highest rank after the captain if I'm not wrong haha

Kageyama was in a hurry.

Kindaichi just left him in the middle of nowhere after seeing a something 'interesting' in the water. Yeah right, the guy must have gone back to the ship without him. He had to do the same too, but he got lost on his way back – _was it the way back though? He didn't even know where he was heading to, it was so dark._ He had no knowledge of the island's map he and the crew landed on so they decided to explore a bit. 

Leaves crackling and crunching and feet sinking in the sand, he made his way into the dark mangrove, the rushing sound of water strangely getting closer as his rapid steps were swallowed even faster than before. Panting heavily into the warm air, he tried to make less noise than usual. He felt watched, he felt a burning pressure in his back, but he kept his calm. He couldn't concentrate well in the panic, so he tried to appease his overwhelmed heart. It pretended rather well. A bit too well— _oh god, was it still beating?_ He didn't have the time to reflect on it.

Because a soft melody emerged from the roots of the surrounding vegetal. It sounded a lot like humming. It reminded him of one of these myths he always heard from his sister when he was younger. Miwa was the one who would warn him about these creatures known as sirens who would entice sailors to lure them away, she always messed with his hair while telling these stories. The tales she used to tell him years ago were rather children-friendly, but it became darker along the way.

Now his heart was pounding, he had no control over it, and it pissed him off. _Who dared make him lose control of his own organs? He was a—_

"Quartermaster?"

 _For God's sake!_ Kageyama will never admit how high he jumped, he looked everywhere for the melodic voice who just finished his thought.

"Hey, I'm right here!" The black-haired man looked down, in the dark he couldn't see well, but thanks to the moon, the reflection lightened the surrounding area in a pretty blueish color. The thing that attracted his eyes the most in the water was the orange hair floating around a pretty freckled face— _What._

"Hi!" The _pretty freckled face_ said. Kageyama was about to open his mouth to speak but stopped halfway, words stuck in his throat. Never interact with sirens, eye contact is forbidden too. Too late. Those hazel eyes curiously gazing at his own... Those deep brown orbs were pulling at something down his chest, he could feel it, it felt… sore. Deep down, a part of him wanted to escape the one that was playing his heartstrings like a violin.

…

But the other part said it was alright so he just stays there, frozen—

"Uhm, hello? Do you frown like this often? You're gonna have permanent wrinkles if you keep this up. Suga says it's not healthy, are you okay?" the creature's face appeared more worried by the minute – _that passed really quickly due to Kageyama dwelling on intrusive thoughts. Suga? Who's this?_

"…You—," his tongue felt heavy, eyes feasting on the creature in front of him. "—are dangerous, right?"

The stranger beamed at him – _how does that seems dangerous?_ – smile so wide it covered half his face. "I know right!" Then his expression changed to a – _rather adorable_ – pout. "But each time I tell them the exact same thing at home, they pinch my cheeks and call me a baby mer,"

"Mer?" He actually started focusing, finally.

"Well yeah, I'm a merman. What did you think I was?" He looked a bit disappointed, Kageyama ~~totally~~ almost felt bad but apart from that he felt a huge relief. That guy wasn't bad after all.

"A… siren?"

"Oh, I've heard about them before, never met one though. What do they look like anyway?"

"…"

"What," he let out a loud laugh, and Kageyama swore he saw a shooting star behind him. "You don't even know what your enemy looks like? How do you want to beat them if you're this clueless? What a huge dumbass you are,"

"What did you just call me, shrimp!?"

A snort rang out. "A dumbass pirate,"

"You…!" Kageyama could feel his own lips stretching on his face.

"Ha! You're smiling! See, even you can express something other than frustration!" Hinata said with a wide smile.

"Frustration?"

"Yeah! You were making that weird constipated face as you walked—"

"Wait! What do you mean constipate—you were following me! I knew I heard something behind my back, you moron!" He paused, squinting at the merman. "Wait, how do you know I'm a pirate? And you called me a Quartermaster earlier too."

"Aw, you heard me? Suga was right, I'm not a very quiet person." The red head slouched a bit in the water. A bright orange tail was glistening behind him.

"No shit," Kageyama dead-panned.

"Language!" Another snort cut the silence, but this time it came from the taller male.

"Hey, I have to go now," the mermen said, reluctantly, putting some distance between them. "Wait! How come you know so many things about me and I know nothing about you!?" the other yelled as the red head went further away.

The smaller creature threw a glance over his shoulder, smirking, "You wanna know something about me?" A glint appeared in his eyes, Kageyama thought it might be the moon's reflection, but he wasn't sure.

"My name's Hinata Shouyou, satisfied?"

"Very, I'm Kageyama Tobio," He replied smirking back at the figure who plunged underwater but not before saying a fading " _I already know, moron_ ".

Somehow, they both knew they'll see each other again, at least, that's what Kageyama wished for as soon as the shooting star appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if I'll continue this but hope you all enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated! ^w^  
> I **silently* scream about (and draw) ~~kagehina~~ err haikyuu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MysticalNe0n)


End file.
